


All that we could do with this emotion

by hardcracksugar



Category: Chef RPF
Genre: F/M, New Jersey Diner, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcracksugar/pseuds/hardcracksugar
Summary: Brad Leone finally gets a sign from the universe that he can't ignore and finds himself taking action to see if the sign is real.Claire finds herself taking a ferry far too late on a work night, hoping that she might finally get what she wants.Two people finally admit something years in the making.
Relationships: Brad Leone/Claire Saffitz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	All that we could do with this emotion

**Author's Note:**

> This is RPF. Don't be weird about it. All RPF rules apply.

Brad sitting in a classic New Jersey diner, far too late at night, staring into the inky black coffee he was holding and still reeling from the events of the day.

A little over an hour ago he had arrived at said diner. He was late, it was unlike him to keep a lady (or hell, anyone) waiting for a date but Claire had asked him to stay. It was day four of Gourmet Makes CocaCola and the drink had proven to be a new level of cooked sugar hell for his favorite pastry chef. 

He had shot Alyssa a quick text, saying work was running late and telling her to meet him at the diner. No big whoop, life happens and all that shit. She had greeted him with a kiss and asked about his work. 

Brad was in so deep he didn’t hesitate to launch into the story of how Claire had finally managed to nail the sugary bastard that was CocaCola. 

Alyssa’s face had fallen for a moment, before looking up from her own cup of coffee. “You’re a fucking coward Leone.” 

It knocked Brad off his rock, metaphorically of course, but it felt physical. “You are sitting here wasting my time and your own. You’re never going to love me. You clearly love Claire.” 

Brad didn’t deny it. “Are you out of your mind? Where the hell is this coming from?” Of course, he loved Claire Saffitz, who wouldn’t love her? 

“Maybe I’m just a little sick of having you come home and talk about someone else every day. But maybe I’m also really sick of feeling like I’m never going to live up your mythic bitch of a coworker.” 

“Don’t call Claire a bitch.” Its mumbled under his breath and only works to shoot himself in the foot. Alyssa throws her hands up in the air. 

“Fucking hell, I’m out Brad. I’m not playing back up anymore.” She stood up and Brad couldn’t really find any words to stop her. She wasn’t wrong but what the hell was he supposed to do about any of it. 

“I’ve seen the damn video evidence. Just man the fuck up and ask her out.” That was what she left hanging in the air as she stormed out the diner. 

The clock wouldn’t stop moving no matter how much Brad tried to will it so. It was rolling forward until it was after ten and Brad was still sitting there, drinking the sweet healing nectar that was diner coffee and wondering how the hell he was going to fix this. 

Of course, he loved Claire. The entire kitchen loved her, hell, all fo youtube as well. He had seen the twitter people. It seemed to be an impossible event to not fall in love with Claire Saffitz. He knew that just meant that there was no way in hell she was going to entertain the thought of his interest in her as anything more than a friendly face in the kitchen. 

And yet there was something in his mind that kept running over every memory of every touch they had ever had. Every split-second moment where he had thought he might have a chance. Brad tried to keep the door locked tight, firmly in the not an option category. But Claire has this smile that feels like she keeps coming behind him and unlocking the door. A smile that he’s only ever seen her give him, and he’s been watching. 

He pulls out his phone, intending to try and text Alyssa, to get her to come back and talk her out of the insanity. But he somehow finds himself touching his thumb to Claire’s name instead and if that’s not a sign he doesn’t know what is. 

His emotions alone aren’t enough though and he can’t comprehend how Claire would ever entertain him as an option when she’s likely got options lined down the block. Good, solid Harvard options that would be able to keep up with her better than he ever could. 

But none of those other options had been there today when she had finally made a glass of perfect Cola with a pleasant sweet to spice ratio and the perfect fizzy kick. 

After they had clinked glasses his eyes met hers, both faces showing elation that it was finally perfect. He had exclaimed something, slamming the glass down hard on the counter in approval and the next thing he had known Claire had her arms up around his neck, her feet off the ground as she hugged him. A rare moment of unguarded joy from Claire in front of the camera. 

A moment that had happened when he had been supposed to be on a date with a good homegrown Jersey girl. It had to all be a sign. 

The same day Claire had hugged him out of pure joy and excitement he had broken up with over the accusation that he loved Claire more than he could love anyone else. 

It hits him like a ton of bricks and without thinking he sends Claire the map pin of the diner. 

It’s so late and they both have to be in the kitchen early tomorrow. It would be insane for her to take the ferry all the way out here. 

He includes a text. ‘Jersey diners have the best coffee. And the best cake.’

This is insane. His hands are shaking but he can’t stop thinking about how badly he wants to see her walk through the door. How desperately he wants to scream to the heavens that he is madly in love with her. 

He’s just about to text again, say that he’s just kidding or that’s he’s drunk or anything to pretend like he didn’t really think she was going to come all the way out to meeting him in a diner after ten pm on a work night. 

But then he sees the three little dots, and then he sees her reply. ‘After dinner cake is too important to skip. On my way!’ 

It feels like a heart attack. But Claire is on her way to Jersey just to have cake with him and that has to be a sign. He’s going to tell her he loves her.


End file.
